


Californian King Bed

by dysfunctionalooza13 (belindarimbi13)



Series: Beragam [21]
Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Awkward Romance, Domestic Fluff, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Married Life, heheheheh
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-23 13:55:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8330362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belindarimbi13/pseuds/dysfunctionalooza13
Summary: Sungguh, pilihannya cuma dua. Pete kelewat antuasias atau kelewat bodoh. {#Octoberabble [Day 21 – Big]}





	

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer : I do not own Fall Out Boy and its band members. They own me. And my soul.
> 
> {#Octoberabble [Day 21 – Big]}

 

Patrick menepuk dahi. Ia tidak habis pikir dengan kelakukan ~~suaminya~~ Pete. Kesalahan terbesarnya adalah membiarkan laki-laki itu yang memilih perabotan untuk rumah yang baru mereka beli ini. Sungguh kesalahan besar karena selera musik Pete yang bagus sama sekali tidak menunjukkan selera yang bagus untuk hal lain.

Contohnya, kamar tidur mereka.

Demi Tuhan.

Orang bodoh juga tahu bahwa sebelum memilih perabotan, kita harus mempertimbangkan apakah barang itu bakal muat di dalam sana atau tidak. Dan alih-alih bertanya pada Patrick, tempat tidur bagaimana yang ia inginkan, Pete malah membuat keputusan sendiri.

Sungguh, pilihannya cuma dua. Pete kelewat antuasias atau kelewat bodoh.

 

“Kupikir ranjangnya bakal muat di sana.” Pete berdalih lagi, meskipun kenyataan sudah berbicara. Perabotan itu baru datang sejam yang lalu dan Patrick, dengan sekali lihat, sudah tahu bahwa barang itu tidak akan muat di kamar tidur mereka yang minimalis. Pete sempat bersikeras bahwa Patrick payah soal kira-mengira dan kini, lihat siapa yang harus menarik kembali ucapannya.

“Bodoh benar kau, Pete.” Patrick mendengus lagi. “Ranjang ini hanya menyisakan sepertiga kamar kita!”

Pete ikut cemberut. Dalam hati ikut menggerutu. Susah payah memilihkan, sekarang hasil pilihannya dihina. _Dasar cerewet._ Mungkin itu yang ia gerutukan. Bukan salah Pete sepenuhnya sih. Patrick sendiri yang bilang bahwa dia boleh mengisi kamar tidur mereka sesukanya. Terlebih karena rumah ini sepenuhnya pilihan Patrick, jadi agar adil Pete yang memilih perabotan. Rupanya rencana itu tidak berjalan lancar.

“Sekarang, karena secara teknis ranjang itu menutupi lemari pakaian —padahal pakaianku di sana semua, demi Tuhan— kau harus mengeluarkan ranjangnya.” Patrick berkacak pinggang. Pete meliriknya. ~~Sedang kesal saja, ia masih tampak imut. Ugh.~~

“Mana bisa?” Pete terperangah, saat akhirnya mencerna kalimat Patrick. “Aku tidak bisa membongkarnya sendiri!”

Patrick mendengus. “Harus bisa. Kau pikir aku tidak mau mandi dan berganti pakaian?”

“Kau bisa pakai pakaianku.” Pete melemparkan pandangan pada koper-kopernya yang belum dibongkar di dekat tangga.

“Tidak. Aku tidak mau.” Patrick mengerucutkan bibir.

Pete ~~terbagi antara gemas dan~~ geram. Alih-alih mengeluarkan kedua emosi itu, ia malah menarik napas panjang. Sangat panjang. Untuk sesaat, hanya suara napasnya yang terdengar di rumah yang sepi ini.

“Kupikir—“ Pete menggigit bibir. “—kupikir kau akan suka.”

Patrick tidak menjawab. Pete meneruskan kalimatnya. “Maksudku, aku samasekali tidak berpikir ranjangnya bakal tidak muat. Aku sudah mengira-ngira dan sepertinya kamar ini lebih luas dari kamar apartemenku dulu.”

Kenangan-kenangan tentang itu terulas kembali. Pete tersenyum kepada dirinya sendiri. “Ranjangku dulu memang lumayan, tapi tidak cukup besar untuk kita berdua.”

Kepala Patrick tertoleh cepat. Pete menyadari gestur itu dan melihat padanya. Bibirnya menyunggingkan cengiran kekanakan.

“Aku tahu, kau selalu sakit pinggang gara-gara tidur berdesakan denganku.”

Wajah Patrick menghangat. Ia akhirnya membalas cengiran ~~suaminya~~ Pete dan merangkulnya. Tidak ada kata-kata maaf atau kata-kata sesal karena cekcok tadi. Tidak ada kata-kata lain memang. Tapi, saat Pete merangkulnya balik dan menuntunnya masuk ke kamar mereka yang dipenuhi kasur, Patrick tahu satu hal.

 

Sungguh, pilihannya cuma dua. Pete kelewat antuasias atau kelewat bodoh. Dan Patrick sudah memutuskan bahwa pria itu memang keduanya.

 

 

 

**fin**

 

           

           

 

**Author's Note:**

> anjer, saya nulis ini sambil senyam-senyum gajelas. muse-nya gegara playlist tanpa sengaja muter Californian King Bed setelah saya baper nonton video patd/top nge-prank fob untuk yang kesemilyar kalinya.  
> am I sorry? nuuuuh :’>


End file.
